The Program Director, Dr. Herbert B. Fowler was the first person to be employed this past year. His first priority was to recruit a well-qualified Indian researcher. This priority is currently being pursued with several well-qualified applicants, but as of this date none has been appointed. It is anticipated that this position will be filled by February 1, 1976. Tentatively the following work is proposed: (1) Research to establish the actual extent of the mental health problem of anxiety-depression in the general American Indian and Alaska Natives population. It is known that this is a very prevalent problem, we hope to discover how widespread and serious it is in affecting the mental health of Native Americans. Once this is established, we plan to research modalities for appropriate treatment. (2) Effects of alcohol on mental health adjustment of American Indian and Alaska Natives. It is recognized that is a major problem symptomatic of item (1) above. We would like to know the extent of the problem, and evaluate the newly proposed "Indian Methods" of treatment. (3) Other areas to be designated by our Research Director.